greedy
by redrocketracer
Summary: "I wanted to fuck you." he says. It's choked and ugly. Kenny can feel Craig's rubbing circles into his hand, calm and soothing. There is a long pause and people are walking to their cars. They watch them and it's quiet except Kenny's sniffling. "But then I got greedy. I wanted you to love me." he closes his eyes it hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts.
The van Kenny is sitting in the back of is crammed full of some guys from his senior class that he hasn't spoken to in years. When elementary school ended North Park and South Park were combined into one, and the normal groups that dominated the halls of South Park Elementary School had divided and got quite jumbled. It wasn't a bad thing, but everyone kind of went separate ways. Kenny mostly keeps to himself, though Stan and Kyle sometimes invite him to stuff. He mostly avoids their presence in fear of some kind of death coming towards his way.

However it is the week before their graduation and Kenny decides that maybe he should try to have some kind of social life. He's placed behind the drivers spot, it's Clyde Donovan's van and he sits in said seat. His chubby fingers are poking at the radio system as he tries to find the perfect song.

Kenny hasn't seen him in ages. Clyde's face is littered with acne scars and he has hair growing out of odd places. Red is in the chair next to him and her hair is in a sloppy bun atop her head. Kenny's heard through the grape vine that the two have an on and off relationship, but Kenny always sees Red with Kevin, and wonders if there is a story between them. Her eyeliner is messy and she has dark, maroon lipstick on her plump lips.

Next to Kenny is Stan who is sitting next to Kyle, the two of them were still really good friend. Tweek and Craig rest next to each other. Tweek is going over some lines for a play he's going to be in while Craig's gaze is down on his cellphone. It's strange, Kenny's known all of these guys since he was a kid. However, he couldn't really say he still knew them. He remembers all the little intricate details that he knew about them when they were kids. How Kyle had a birth mark on his back that he hated, how Stan's dad used to drink up a storm and quite often embarrass themm. How Clyde's mom passed on, how Red was apart of the astronomy club with Kevin. Kenny was never close to Tweek, but he and Craig used to have a low key friendship. He remembers a lot of stuff about him.

Now Craig sits in front of him and his eyelashes kiss his cheek, he towers over everyone in the van and he's lost in his phone. Kenny notes that he's grown into his awkward long limbs and how he no longer has braces. There was a time when people used to pick on him for his features in middle school and high school. Now most girls seem to eyeball Craig. However, Craig has always been single. He's nasal and quiet and keeps to himself or his usual group of friends. Rumor has it he's gay and fucks around with a guy named Thomas, his friend from a few counties over. He often posts thing directed towards Craig on face book. There was a time when a couple of girls used to say Tweek and Craig were good together, too.

This was around the time Craig and Kenny stopped being friends. Kenny's eyes dart away from Craig, as he's been looking at him for quite some time. He lets out a sigh and looks on, bored, at a poster Clyde hung up. He doesn't know why he's come. He's not used to hanging out with other guys anymore. Usually he calls up one of his lady friends and he messes around, or works at the farm he's hired at.

"Is this your idea of fun?" he blurts out to the group. Red closes the visor mirror she was looking into with an expression of disgust on her face. Displeased at her reflection.

"He's right, what are we doing tonight anyways? Just sitting in this parking lot?"

"I'd really rather not." Kyle says. Stan scoffs and Tweek lets out a noise of agreement. He places his papers down.

"I actually have to go home at 5, man! I have to go to this audition a few towns over!" he lets out. Kenny begins to stand, pulling his backpack back onto his shoulders.

"Did you guys seriously drag me here for nothing? I gotta go man." Kenny mumbles. His eyes dart to the door and he steps over Stan and Kyle's legs.

"Oh no, come on, you guys suck." Clyde says, looking over his shoulder at everyone. Kenny pulls the latch to the back of the van open. Light from the outside floods in and Kenny's squints as it assaults his eyes. He hops down onto the concrete of the schools parking lot.

"Hey man, can you give Craig and I a ride home? We took the bus here aw jeez!" Tweek explains. He's shoving his papers in his folder and Craig looks up from his phone for once. Kenny steps back from the van and his eyes fall on Craig again. He looks at him, and it's the first time they've properly looked at each other since they were kids. Craig eyes are dark brown, same as always, half lidded and sleepy. His nose long, skin kissed with freckles and lightly tanned. He dark hair curls around his ears and frames his face, hidden under the same chullo hat design he's worn for years. He's thin, really thin. He's not really the kind of guy Kenny would dig, honestly. But there is something about Craig in that moment, and he feels ashamed admitting it a bit. Craig's chin raises ever so slightly at the attention, and Kenny turns away.

"Yeah." he says, willing the thoughts away. Kenny squeezes at the straps of his backpack, eyes falling on Tweek to pretend he wasn't having some nasty thoughts about Craig Tucker. Tweek hops down from the van and Craig follows. The three of them walk the distance of the parking lot to Kenny's worn down, old truck. It was his brothers and now it's his responsibility.

"Please don't mind her, she purrs but she doesn't scratch." Kenny says, meaning that the car was loud and rather obnoxious and bumpy. Anyone that knew Kenny knew of his truck, and he can hear Craig scoff at it.

"Aw jeez man, I'd hope not. That'd be way too much pressure!" Tweek explains, eyeballing the vehicle suspiciously. Kenny rolls his eyes and pulls open the drivers side, hopping in. He pulls the seat belt on over him and pulls his door shut. Soon after Craig is seated next to him and Tweek follows, pushing them a bit closer. Their legs touch, and Kenny keeps his eyes strictly ahead, just wanting to go home and never talk to these assholes again.

He pushes his key in and turns, putting his vehicle and gear and pulling out. The car rumbles as it rolls down the street, wheels on pavement. It slowly inches out of the schools parking lot. Tweek tells Kenny where he lives, by the edge of town. The ride is slow, familiar houses and shops passing. When they get there Tweek gently gets out of the car to not trip on the ice below.

"Thanks man!" He yells out when he's at the front door, Kenny presses down on his horn as to say your welcome. The blond pulls his door shut and vanishes behind it. Kenny's gaze remains in front of him.

"Where do you live, Craig?" Craig is still pressed close to him, he's a pretty weird kid. Kenny decides. He's messing around with the radio and Kenny feels uncomfortable about it, but he landed on a pretty good station until it started to static out, so Kenny guesses he can't complain.

It's quiet minus the sounds of some punk band coming from the speakers and Kenny kind of wants to tell Craig to walk home. He's got a bit of a boner and he wants to go home and sleep on his day off. But Craig is still there.

"Want to come over and watch a movie?" he asks. And Kenny looks at him now. Blue eyes roam brown ones for signs of humor or joking and when Kenny finds non his brows furrow.

"Uh," he starts, he grips on the steering wheel.

"Sure." he complies. Craig's chin raises and his lips part in a way that makes Kenny feel something burn low in his stomach. He tries to put it out. He doesn't ask where Craig lives again, knowing where his house is from when they were kids. Craig says nothing of the familiarity that Kenny probably doesn't deserve after years of silence.

The ride is noiseless and the two of them don't look at each other. Kenny pays attention to the road and Craig looks out the window the whole time. Their legs are still close and the car jitters beneath them. Eventually they arrive at the Tucker residence and the rumbling comes to a halt. Kenny puts his car in park, and pulls out the key. He looks to Craig again, and Craig looks at him. It's brief, and Craig pulls away first. He unbuckles his seat belt and pushes his way out into the cold. Kenny follows soon after, and he trails after Craig to the front door, his hands jammed into his pockets.

Craig unlocks the front door, and pushes into the warmth of the house.

"Take off your shoes." Craig announces as he kicks off his moccasins. Kenny does, bending down to untie the laces. He can hear Craig's movements, and he hears Craig disappears up the stairs. Kenny finds it rather rude to do so, but he's equally as rude and can't talk.

When his shoes are placed next to Craig's and what he's assuming it Ruby's by the mint and white coloring, he trots up the stairs. The door is open, and Craig is already on Netflix, scrolling down to find a movie.

Kenny takes a seat next to Craig on his orderly bed. He doesn't really have much to his room, a few posters, a bike in the corner. Nothing special. Kenny looks on as 'Red Racer: The Live Action Movie' is selected. The opening credits begin to play and he wonders why he complied to this. He and Craig are close again, and their legs touch. And Kenny feels weird. They sit like that for a good fifteen minutes until Craig's hand rests on Kenny's knee. Kenny jumps at the feeling at first, looking away from the screen. Craig is still focused on Red Racer. But his finger is rubbing circles into his knee.

Kenny looks at him, at the way the lights illuminate his face and how his expression is straight and bored. He takes in the movie, the situation, and wonders if this was pre meditated or a coincidence. But he knows now this invitation wasn't going to end with them sitting there to watch movies and catch up with old friends.

Kenny moves, his hand reaching out to turn Craig's face in his direction. Brown eyes look into blue and they're so dark, Kenny can't really tell where they start of end. He leans in to kiss Craig. Their lips touch. It's soft, curious and questioning at first. Somehow he thinks Craig doesn't have that much experience. Kenny licks at the seam of Craig's lips and it quickly heats up. They go at it for a few minutes and Craig moves to straddle Kenny's lap. He arches into the kiss, cupping Kenny's face. Kenny breaks apart to press kisses into his neck and his hands begin to slide from Craig's shoulders down his back, to his hip bones. They're bony and Kenny slips his hands under the fabric of Craig's clothes, gripping onto them.

Craig rolls his hips down on Kenny's boner and Kenny arches up into it. He lets out a grunt at the feeling.

"Want me to fuck you?" he breathes out into Craig's neck, fingers digging into those bony hips. Craig's hands are buried in Kenny's hair and his lips are parted as Kenny sucks bruises into his flesh, Craig is quiet and breathes in and out, Kenny can feel his chest against his, he pulls away and his hands slide down to Craig's ass, he pulls that hand back and it lands on it. Craig lets a small yelp at that.

"Answer me."

"yes. I want you to fuck me." he gasps out. Kenny squeezes at Craig's ass and kisses his mouth again.

"Good boy." he praises. Craig lets out a scoff at that and Kenny smacks his ass again as he begins to get up. Craig walks on his knees on the bed and leans over to his dresser, pulling it open to rummage around the contents inside. Eventually he pulls out a condom, he holds out his hand to pass it to Kenny while he further looks around, pulling out a container of lubrication.

Kenny's a bit taken a back by that, and wonders what Craig gets up to. They seldom talk, so he wouldn't know. He watches the others movements and how he puts the bottle to the side.

Somewhere along the way Kenny's shirt got thrown off and Craig begins to yank his over his head, placing it down. Kenny looks at Craig's back, tanned and adorned with little freckles and marks. Craig also pulls off his sweat pants and he's exposed, having gone without any underwear from what Kenny is assuming. He finds that oddly hot.

Kenny takes off his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. When they're kicked off he pulls Craig's body closer to him and kisses the back of the taller males head.

"Did you plan this?" he questions, Craig raises his middle finger up at Kenny.

"Don't flatter yourself, asshole." he says as he turns around in Kenny's arms. He plants a kiss on the blonds lips.

Kenny finds this all surreal, strange. Craig is always so reserved. Something about him is still so guarded even in these moments of intimacy. Kenny knows what this is, a hook up and nothing more or less. He tries not to think much into it because this will probably be all he gets of Craig Tucker. They aren't friends, not really. He wants to fuck Craig and Craig wants to fuck him, and that's it.

Light filters in through blinds and it heats up Kenny's face, making it itch. A hand reaches up to scratch at his nose. He lets out a yawn and his eyes open to unfamiliar surroundings. He sits up and takes in the room around him and remembers the events of the night before. Of bony hips, tanned skin and long limbs. He's got a boner thinking about it.

Craig's no where to be found, though. And Kenny looks around for any trace of where he went. His eyes eventually land on a piece of paper that is on his dresser. Kenny gingerly picks it up and unfolds the note, and inside there is a scribble of words.

 _Lock the door on your way out._

It's not the first time something like this has happened, it's just the first time Kenny's been on the other end of it. He gets dressed, and makes Craig's bed. He closes the door behind him and trots down the stairs. The house is eerie calm and quiet. It's unsettling and Kenny complies with what the note says and locks the door behind him.

He gets into his truck and is shakes and moans all the way home. Kenny thinks of bony hips beneath his finger tips the whole way there. The seniors don't go back to school next week, given time off the get ready for their graduation. Kenny tries not to think of Craig because it was just a hookup and it's not unlike any other one he's had before.

On the day of graduation he doesn't find himself searching for Craig clad in green robes and his eyes don't stay glued to him when he finally does seek him out.

It's like any other hook up.

There is a graduation party thrown by Heidi Turner. She's clad in a lilac dress with flowers braided into her hair. Everyone's dressed especially nice for a trashy house party where they're all going to get drunk and not remember anything anyways. Kenny sits at her kitchen table playing war with some kid from his algebra class with Eric Cartman commenting on how dumb the game is. And shouldn't Kenny know how to play better since he's so poor and poor people play card games all the time? Kenny flicks him off because he really doesn't give a shit.

He places down his last card, losing. The algebra kid laughs and slaps a hand on Kenny's back.

"Better luck next time!" he shouts out and it gives Kenny a headache. Why did he come here? He'll probably get alcohol poisoning and die, knowing his curse. He stands and Cartman whines.

"Aw come on Kenneh! Don't be such a sore loser!" he cries out. But Kenny ignores this and steps into Heidi's living room. The music is loud and the talking is louder. Kenny weaves his way through the bodies of people until he gets to the stairs. He vanishes up them, and pushes into the nearest bed room. Luckily it's empty, and Kenny walks the distance of the one door entering the bedroom to the door to the balcony.

It's dark and cold, as it is only May. July is the warm month of South Park. The only warm month. And Kenny always prepares himself for it. He pulls out his lighter from his pocket and his pack of cigarettes.

"Got a light?" Kenny almost drops his cigarette, and he turns to the side where he sees sleepy eyes and an unreadable expression. Craig.

"Yeah." it's said casually and he walks over to Craig who holds out his cigarette for Kenny to light. When they're both lit they stand in that pocket of silence again. The wind hits their faces and makes them flushed. Kenny looks out at the sky, the stars adorning it, dressing it up.

It's quiet but it's comfortable, really. It shouldn't be considering what they did a few days ago. But it's a lot more relaxed than any hook up that Kenny's ever been in. Somehow Kenny doesn't think Craig wanted anything from him but to fuck. But honestly Kenny's a bit curious, a bit bitter maybe? He's always been the one to dash. He's not anxious, if he was he thinks he would have let them sit in that silence. Instead he finds comfort in what he says next.

"So why'd you leave me to make your bed?" he pries. It's noiseless again. You'd expect it to become thicker, uncomfortable. It is, really. But more in the sense that Craig doesn't answer. Nature plays it's song and Craig snubs out his cigarette

"Do you think we're resurrected?" It's an odd question, but Craig's an odd guy. Kenny kind of wanted an answer, but he guess he should have expected not to receive one. He mulls over the question asked of him in his mind. He _knows_ the answer to that one. But he also knows Craig is unaware of his curse. He's curious of the other thoughts, though.

"I don't know." Kenny answers. It's dishonest, but it's not like anyone remembers.

"why do you ask?" He further inquires. Craig is looking out to the stars too and Kenny wonders why Craig always pauses. He wonders if he thinks of what he says all the time. Craig used to be very bad at insulting people and jokes. But he slowly became more sharp tongued as years progressed. Kenny assumes when it doesn't matter it doesn't matter but when it does it's slowed down to process. He also remembers Peruvian flute bands and wonders how long he kept his opinion about them bottled up before he let it out. Wonders if that was all pauses and thoughts before one big explosion. Kenny looks to Craig and watches as his mouth parts and waits for it.

"I always wondered if I was resurrected what i'd be. I don't know if i'd want to be human." He starts, his eyelashes kiss his cheeks again. Kenny looks at him.

"I think i'd want to be something simple. Plain, boring. Just the way I like it. People are complicated." Power in simplicity. He looks back to the stars again and stuffs his hands in his pockets. It's cold.

"I think you'd be a tree." Kenny blurts out. It's weird to say. He doesn't know why he says it, really. But it makes sense to him. Trees are simple, right?

"I don't think so. Trees are powerful. They provide oxygen. Provide shade, shelter. They can be utilized for building." it's the most Kenny's heard Craig say and he stares at him again.

"I think i'd just be weeds. Something."

Kenny shuffles his feet and Craig stares at him with those dark eyes that make Kenny's skin crawl.

"Want to get something to eat?" he asks. Craig looks at him plainly and Craig nods. They leave the party and go stop at burger kind before going to Starks Pond. They drink from large cups of soda and pick at fries with sticky, greasy fingers.

Weeks begin to pass and they begin to spend more time together. Kenny goes to work and comes home to text messages from Craig. Craig is a strange texter. He sends whatever he sees with no fear of looking desperate or clingy from filling up your inbox. Kenny enjoys it. There are streams of thoughts in his messages.

 _Did I ever tell you, you have a twin? He wears a similar orange hoodie to yours. Watch out, asshole. He might take your ladies._

Kenny reads in his truck, parked in front of the farm he works at. There is a smile on his face, big and cheesy. Craig sent a picture attached and he's very right. There is an older man clad in orange and his hoodie lacks the fur around the rim of the hoodie, but there he is. Kenny's twin.

Somewhere along the way they came up with a meeting place at the library and Kenny pulls up in front of it. He automatically sees Craig's bike chained up. The asshole doesn't drive, choosing to ride his bike everywhere. Kenny hops out his truck, walking past the blue bike and going into the library. He walks the familiar path to where he and Craig usually sit. He finds Craig with a stack of books. Kenny has discovered that the other male will pick books and flip through them until he finds a picture that is particularly interesting and will write notes about it. They talk lightly when they're together at the library. It's mostly just Craig writing and Kenny reading one of the erotic novels for shits and giggles. It should be uncomfortable but it's not.

"We got our food stamps today." Craig says, not looking up from a book about birds. And that's one thing he discovered he likes about Craig. He's an asshole and quiet, but his family is broke. They're on welfare, and while he doesn't completely get the situation Kenny is in, he gets it a bit better.

"Yeah?" Kenny questions, he places down the book he's reading.

"Want me to come over and make something?" Kenny inquired. He's got years of experience cooking down as his brother taught him a lot in the kitchen. He remembers making dinner for his family when Kevin moved out. He'd shake his mother awake from her slumber and make her eat whatever he could afford to make for them. He started buying food for the house when he could first get a job. Craig knows how to cook but chooses not to. Kenny sees him, not eating because his family is never home, at least whenever Kenny comes over. So he'll cook for them and they'll watch red racer, Terrance and Phillip or the news. Kenny will watch Craig from the corner of eye to make sure he takes down whatever he made.

"Sure." Craig says. He closes the book he was reading and they clean up, placing the books they picked out back where they belong. They walk next to each other and Kenny holds open the door for Craig. Craig scoffs at that, and unlocks at his bike, putting it in the back of Kenny's truck.

Craig pokes at the stereo and the sound of a band they both found out they like, a pop punky group called Mccafferty, plays from the speaker. Kenny made a cd of songs he likes and Craig is the dj of the car whenever they're together.

Kenny drives to Craig's house and Craig watches the scenery pass by. When they arrive Craig pulls out his key and pushes open his door. They take off their shoes, and Kenny automatically goes to the kitchen to find something to cook. He rummages around in the refrigerator and Craig sits at the table, looking down at his phone.

Eventually Kenny settles on something simple, spaghetti. He starts cooking the sausages, heating up the water. When the water is heated up enough he puts in the noodles and seasons the sauce. It's nice, Craig quiet and Kenny cooking.

When he's done he makes a plate for both of them. He kind of expects Craig to pick up his plate and take it to the living room where they can watch tv, but he sits at the table instead. Kenny is a bit confused by that, but he takes a seat across from him, too. They rest and eat. Kenny stealing glances at Craig every once and awhile. He's strangely beautiful. Totally not Kenny's type. He's into drunk women and men at bars that have fake tans and bright smiles that buy him a drink.

Kenny looks up from his dinner again and he finds Craig looking at him, too. His eyes dart back down to his food. And Kenny smiles.

"I know i'm hot. Take a picture, Tucker. It lasts longer." he jokes, Craig raises up his middle finger and Kenny lets out a laugh. Kenny likes to embarrass the other male.

When Kenny is done Craig still has a lot on his plate. He's picking, and Kenny wonders why Craig eats so little.

"Not hungry?" he pries. Craig shrugs and Kenny takes his plate from him, scraping the rest of his spaghetti on his own plate. He finishes it off. At least Craig ate a little.

"Want to watch the news?" Kenny asks. Craig looks up from him and grabs his cell phone, shoving it in his pocket. He nods his head, yes.

"Sure." he responds, and they make their way to the living room where they turn on the tv. The news plays and it's dark. Something about how Donald Trump and protesters. It gets Kenny a little upset because it seems like the news is so full of negativity. He grabs the remote and changes it to something else. Cartoon Network. Some shows about gems and crystals play and Kenny puts his arm around Craig and pulls him closer.

Craig looks down at him and Kenny looks up at him. Blue into brown, and Kenny leans up and presses their mouths together, letting his lids shield his blues. He doesn't know why he did it, it was impulsive. Craig just looked like he needed to be kissed today.

The weather is warmer now that it's July. It's like a switch. Freezing to humid. Kenny lets out a sigh as he finishes off cleaning the hooves of his favorite horse. Her name is Janice, she's a sweet natured horse that Kenny has grown very fond of. He puts away his tools and pats her, gently. He steps out into the sun, as he was protected by the shade of the barn. His eyes fall on a blue bike. And turns to his left to see Craig in swim shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Kenny raises an eye brow at him.

"What are you doing here?" he says. His hands are caked in dirt and he waves them,, making them flail as if it would clean it off. Craig hops down from where he was sitting on a stack of hay.

"Want to go swimming?" he questions. Kenny wonders where Craig knew where to find him. But he nods anyways and nods his head in the direction of his car.

"Starks?" he inquires again. They buckle up their seat belts, and Craig opens his mouth to respond.

"Yeah." the ride from the farm to starks is really short lived as they are so close. There is a part of starks pond with a dock that is more reserved to the public. The trucks rumbling comes to a halt as they park in front of where they need to get out. Kenny unbuckles and steps out into the heat.

There is so much green under the snow. It's a contrast from the endless winter that consumes South Park most of the year. Craig walks in front of Kenny and stands at the end of the dock. Kenny strips off his shirt and pants, getting down to his boxers. When he's there he walks the distance to Craig. Craig's feet are in the water and he looks over his shoulders at Kenny. And Kenny has the desire to kiss him again, brought back to the night with the spaghetti. His shoulders are bare and the sun lights him up so well. He becomes submerged waist deep in the water and Kenny watches as he steps out further into the pond.

Kenny follows after and they're both inside the water. It's inky and dark water and the bottom feels weird beneath his feet. But it's warm, nice. Kenny and Craig get the point where they're floating and they're whole body is submerged and it's just they're heads above water. Kenny smiles at Craig and Craig hesitates before smiling with half a heart back.

Kenny watches the way the sun illuminates Craig. How his black hair is so shiny and his brown eyes look more red. He watches the droplets of water roll down his face and neck. He cups Craig's face and kisses him. They kiss in the deep water of Stark's pond. Craig cupping Kenny's face, Kenny burying his hands in Craig's hair. The sun heats them up, the water cools them down. It's beautiful.

It's close to Tweek's play and Token's big move to New York City. You'd think Token would have a big party, but he doesn't. It's just a few people on Clyde's back porch drinking and listening to music. They play drinking games, and Token tells everyone how he wishes them the best of luck. Kenny is going to the community college in North Park. Craig is too, along with a couple of other people. The party ends when Tweek leaves, telling everyone he has to practice. Everyone slowly begins to find excuses to get up and go after that. Eventually it's just Clyde, Token, Craig and Kenny. Kenny is texting Craig on the low key about how Clyde smells like dorritos even if he's not eating dorritos. And the music still plays.

"Hey guys, you should leave. It's late." Clyde says. Token lets out a noise of agreement. Kenny looks up at the empty lawn chairs and realizes everyone had left. He looks to Craig who is zoned out.

"Yeah, ok." he replies. He and Craig say their good byes and Token pulls Craig into a hug. The two have always been friends, even if Token didn't really agree with Craig's attitude sometimes. Clyde fist bumps Kenny, and it's just Craig and Kenny in Kenny's roaring car. They go back to Craig's and there is a car parked there. It's the first time in a long time Kenny has seen the Tucker family all together under one roof and hopes they're not there.

When they enter, Kenny knows he is shit out of luck because the tv is on and Mr and Mrs Tucker are seated on the couch. Ruby must be in her room, but Craig's parents are there.

Kenny hopes they don't say anything and they both take off there shoes.

"Hello, Kenneth." Laura says. She looks at him. Mr Tucker is mostly focused on the tv. The channel flicks to another news station.

"Thank you for making dinner so many times, we really appreciate it." She says. Her blond hair is in a sloppy ponytail. Craig remains quiet, hands shoved into his pockets. Kenny beams at her and nods.

"Yeah, no problem. Craig invites me over a lot...so. Least I can do." he explains. Laura smiles at him. And now Mr. Tucker is looking at Kenny, though not as friendly. Kenny can feel Craig grabbing onto his wrist, and before he knows what's happening he's being pulled to follow Craig up stairs.

"Sorry." he says as they enter Craig's room. Kenny shrugs it off. It's not the first time he's encountered parents. He can tell what the look was from Thomas, though. It was the 'hurt my son and i'll shoot your ass' type look. Kenny looks at Craig in the dark, and wonders if he sees him as anything other than a friend, someone to kiss every once and awhile. He doesn't know why, he's honestly the player, most of the time. The one that never settles down and makes people wonder.

"Come on." Craig says, he pushes Kenny to sit down on the bed and crawls into his lap, straddling him. Kenny is taken aback by this but complies because he's not going to turn down sex. They kiss in the dark, passionate. For some reason Kenny can't get enough of Craig. He bites at his neck, sucking hickies in his throat. This is _his_. He takes in Craig's scent, it's natural and sweet and so sexy.

The night ends with Craig riding the life out of Kenny. Kenny's dick sliding in and out of Craig and Craig being horribly exposed on top of him. It's beautiful, and Kenny starts to question the reality of this. Because as he grips onto bony hips and bits at plump lips he wants more. He wants more and more.

Tweek's play comes a few weeks before orientation at the community college. Craig and Kenny go together. They sit in the front row and Kenny cheers for Tweek. Craig watches quietly. At the end Kenny hands Tweek the roses he and Craig both chipped in and got him and Tweek sniffs at them and shakingly grins. His tremors have gotten less throughout the years, but he still does it when nervous.

He stares on at Kenny knowingly and grins. Kenny rolls his eyes at him. Craig has gone off to talk to someone, and when Kenny turns around, he sees him talking to someone else.

His lips part and he doesn't know why but it's like jealousy shoots through him. The guy Craig is talking to is clad in plaid, he's got an inch on Craig and has thick arms and thighs, built. Kenny is built too, but not as much. He watches the way the guy stares at Craig, and he walks over.

"Hey." Kenny says. He puts and arm around Craig and pulls him close. The guy looks between the two of them.

"uh, hey. SHIT! I was just t-telling COCK FUCKER. Craig that he should come to the restaurant COCK FUCKER afterwards." Kenny is confused about why this man is cursing at him before something dawns on him.

This is Thomas.

He's heard things about Thomas. About how he has tourettes, how he and Craig are so close, the facebook posts, everything. Kenny is even more on the defense.

"We'll be there." Kenny replies. Craig looks at him, blank and unreadable. Thomas lets out a string of curses and smiles at them, giving them directions. When he leaves, Craig turns to Kenny and looks at him for a few seconds before storming off to go to the car. Kenny follows after.

"What was that?" he calls after when they're in the parking lot. Craig continues walking, arms folded.

They're at the car now and Kenny can't fathom why he's upset. Thomas was just looking at him but he doesn't know why, it made him mad.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, Craig? That man is in love with you." Kenny says. The wind whips his hair in odd places. It's grown out a bit, a little passed his ears.

"Why does it matter?" Craig questions. He pulls open the door and steps up inside the truck. Kenny pulls open his door and sits down too.

"Are you in love with him?" he continues. He can feel tears burning his eyes and he doesn't fucking understand.

Craig remains quiet and looks at Kenny. The tears are rolling down Kenny's cheeks now and he can't hide it. Gosh, what is this? He tries to keep his gaze on the parking lot.

"No." Craig responds. He moves closer to Kenny and their thighs touch. His hand covers Kenny's on the steering wheel.

"I'm not." he continues. Kenny closes his eyes and he's tired suddenly. He looks at Craig.

"I wanted to fuck you." he says. It's choked and ugly. Kenny can feel Craig's rubbing circles into his hand, calm and soothing. There is a long pause and people are walking to their cars. They watch them and it's quiet except Kenny's sniffling.

"But then I got greedy. I wanted you to love me." he closes his eyes it hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts.

Craig rests his head on Kenny's shoulder and kisses it. He's never been a man of words. It's a simple thing with him. Plain, boring. And he doesn't need to say anything. Craig kisses his cheek and then his mouth. Kenny licks at the seam of Craig's mouth and Craig grants him permission. They kiss and it's almost binding.


End file.
